


Come And Talk To Me

by SimpleSisypheanTask



Series: The Panther's Gift [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Teen!T'Challa, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Cute, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSisypheanTask/pseuds/SimpleSisypheanTask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince T'Challa we see in Civil War was regal and elegant. As a young man, he was much different - opinionated and a little awkward. It was the emotional, caring Adia who had careful detachment and a grim gaze.</p><p>@spartanlady16 and I are going to take over the world with these fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come And Talk To Me

Lavishly decorated dining halls were nothing new to Adia. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that this place was located in the residence of her king, she would not bat an eyelash. But, it was, so she stared around with curious eyes, wondering if she'd get a glimpse of the young prince and his father from her position all the way at the end of the long table. It was hard to see past the gaudy headdresses and waving arms flagging down servants for more wine. The fact that this extravagant meal was in honor of the prince's eighteenth name day made her even more eager to see him with her own eyes. Did he look any different from what she saw in newspapers? Was he as handsome as the cameras depicted? Did he - 

"Daughter, is the food not to your liking?"

Adia looked to her father, Mlima Mkubwa, who sat to her right. He was a strong, tall man with wild grey hair that he vowed to cut only twice a year, claiming that such meaningless grooming took time away from him helping his people. As declared by her father on her sixteenth name day, Adia was his heir, and therefore accompanied him on all of his travels to learn the trade. Adia thought her dear father was a strange man, but respected him nonetheless, just as others did. "Oh, no, Baba," she assured him. "I was just lost in thought."

Her father nodded. "Hopefully it is thoughts of finding a husband and planning a wedding," he joked, knowing his daughter did not care for such silly matters. Just as he didn't care for trimming his hair. They both could live full lives without those things stopping them. 

"Oh, Baba... I am but a young woman who is to take your title of leader when you pass on. You make me seem like I am an old maid," Adia said, shaking her head. She was far from it, but only physically, being just seventeen years into her life. Adia, unlike her father, grew up to have a soft heart and a subdued personality, feeling as if that was the way a tribal leader's daughter should act if she wished to keep her place as heir. Her mother disapproved of it, claiming young girls should be brighter in spirit or else they'd, "lose their inner light." Whatever that meant. 

With a shake of his head right back to his daughter, Mlima sighed. "Always so serious." He too worried for his daughter, as she seemed to be denying herself the right to enjoy her youth for the sake of being respected by her people before she took his place. It was almost alarming to see her blank stare after he told one of his hilarious jokes, like she was forcing herself to remain composed. 

Adia shrugged her shoulder, unaware of the problem with this. Good leaders had to take things seriously. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Baba, who is that woman?" T'Challa asked, looking at the beauty he caught a glimpse of when the leader of the Jabari tribe finally leaned back in his seat enough for him to see the end of the table. " _Bast_ , she is pretty."

T'Chaka laughed at his beloved son. T'Challa was by no means a shy young man. He spoke his mind and was quick to let others know when they did something he did not approve of. It was a fact of life that made Shuri fight often with him. "Where are you looking, my son? I do not have your eyes. I cannot see where you do without guidance."

"The girl beside the Mountain," T'Challa said, turning his head away when said girl looked to where the king and prince sat. His flesh felt warm under the girl's gaze even though he did not make eye contact. It was puzzling and pleasant all at once. 

"Adia Mkubwa, the Great Valuable Gift," King T'Chaka answered, glad to see his son had a good eye. He'd met the young girl once before, when she was only six years. She had a sober personality, but a good heart. She could see things for what they were before anyone else, likely needing to as the only girl in a household of all men. "She is very pretty. Perhaps you should invite her and her father to sit closer to us next time we hold a celebration. Then, you can talk to her."

T'Challa nodded. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hear the beauty speak. From what he saw, she seemed rather shy. He'd get her to speak, and enjoy the challenge of it. "Yes, I shall." T'Challa took a sip of water, watching Adia intently. Everyone else seemed to melt away into the background in comparison to her radiant beauty, with her dark brown skin, thick black hair and regal features meant for a queen. Never had he seen such a gorgeous young woman in his life. 

The beauty looked up, brown eyes finding his almost instantaneously. 

T'Chaka had to pat his son's back as he began to cough on the water that went down the wrong way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"H-Hello, your majesties," Adia greeted the royal family as she took her place beside the prince a month and a half later. Her father, having caught an illness the day before, could not be there with her, so she was representing her clan. She did not know what suddenly changed the seating of the last celebration, but there was no reason to question such a blessing. To sit at the head of the long table raised on a platform, overlooking the other tables of guests on the grounds of the royal palace, made her feel rather important. "Happy fourteenth Name Day, Princess Shuri." 

Shuri grinned, happy to have the girl address her. Most girls seemed to have eyes only for her brother, and that had dampened her mood. "Thank you, daughter of Mkubwa. I hope that you will enjoy the festivities and partake in a few of the friendly competitions set." Shuri gestured to where a group of young men and women were running around on a field, kicking a ball around and laughing. King T'Chaka was standing on the sidelines, clapping his hands in support of the young players on the field. 

"I am fond of soccer, but not much of a good player," Adia told the princess, knowing that she would do whatever she could to avoid making a fool of herself in front of her superiors. 

T'Challa couldn't take his eyes off of the gorgeous girl as she chatted with his sister. No words could come to his mind as he tried to think of something impressive to say. He wanted to show off for her, to show her that he was likeable enough to spend time with outside of these celebrations. There were only so many birthdays that occurred each year.

_Think, T'Challa, think! You are not heir to the throne for nothing. Do something. Say something. Speak, damn it! Speak!_

Both Adia and Shuri jumped as Prince T'Challa made a strange growling noise in his throat. They stared at him, wondering if he was ill. T'Challa wanted to bury himself alive. 

"Are you okay, my prince?" Adia asked, watching as T'Challa covered his face with his hands and sighed heavily. "Do I need to call for a medic?" She was already beginning to raise her hand to signal for help.

T'Challa could see her hand from the spaces between his fingers, and he grew alarmed at the thought of having to explain his strange behavior to a medic in front of his little sister and the girl he'd thought about nonstop for nearly two months. Quick as lightning, he reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. Instantly, he let go, feeling an electric tingle pass between their palms. 

Adia's guarded eyes seemed to soften, just a bit, as she looked at the embarrassed prince. She was a little disappointed he let go so soon. His work hardened hands that must have spent many hours crafting the lab creations he released to the public were incredibly warm. 

T'Challa excused himself from the table, practically running over to his father's side. When T'Chaka noticed his son's sudden presence, T'Challa was quick to say, "Bad plan. Never again." He began to explain his fumble to his father, knowing that if there was anyone who would listen without laughing at him, it would be his father. 

"Have I raised a quitter?" 

"...Once more, then."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Adia shrieked as a small panther cub dashed in front of her. "Please, my prince, take me back! I do not wish to continue the tour!" she cried, throwing her arms around him in fright. Upon realizing how close they were, she flung herself back, nearly tripping over her own feet. T'Challa grinned, glad to see he wasn't the only one who was thrown off guard in this strange maybe-friendship of theirs. 

He'd invited her on a tour around the palace in hopes of eliminating the grand faux pas of his three months earlier with the sights of his home. She'd been to the palace many times between then and now, but he always made sure to keep his distance and watch her from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to screw up and do something foolish again. When he finally did come face to face with her, she was being led around the gardens by Shuri, clearly friends with his sister. Shuri, ever the devilishly mischievous girl, volunteered her brother to spend time with them. 

Adia quickly warmed up to T'Challa as he shared banter with his sister, showing he wasn't some crazy man. This allowed him to uncertainly begin to speak with her, nervously fidgeting with one of the many gadgets he was working on. 

Then, Adia offhandedly mentioned having seen so little of the grounds, which led to him getting the bright idea to give her a tour of the palace. At first, T'Challa worried Adia was bored by what she saw, but a quick glance to his side and he saw that her eyes were busy taking everything in, leaving her little time to make any exclamations. Then the panther cubs began to make their appearances. 

"Are you afraid of cats, my dear?" T'Challa asked, tilting his head to the side. He worried she hated him for not warning her, but honestly, it slipped his mind that the once injured felines were being cared for by a trained handler. "I would have expected you to fear hounds rather than felines."

"I fear both," she whispered. Animals tended to look far more vicious in person to Adia. She moved closer to T'Challa again, fearing the moment where another one of the panthers would jump out. This was the _fifth time_."Take me back to the garden. It is almost time for your little brother to make a toast to his guests." 

T'Challa smiled down at Adia. She looked so lovely in her sky blue gown, a silver choker necklace emphasizing the elegant length of her neck. He wanted to cradle her face in his hands and just study her for forever. "I will walk you back," he told her, knowing that if he didn't get them both to a public area, he'd do something that could jeopardize anything between them.

Grateful, Adia followed the prince. She jumped in surprised when he slipped his hand into hers, the familiar feeling of electricity coursing through her palm where his own skin met hers. She did not pull away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Adia, come and race me!"

Shuri rolled her eyes as Adia got up from her spot under the shade of a tree and began to race after T'Challa. Her new friend was certainly growing closer to her older brother. Shuri could already hear the sound of the Mkubwa tribe cheering for her as she married her foolish brother. It had been two years of the pair doing this time-wasting dance of, "Are we lovers or friends?" Shuri wanted to lock them in a room so they'd admit their feelings to each other already.

"Baba, why are adults so foolish?"

T'Chaka laughed. "I do not know, my daughter, but young people like us have to stick together."

Shuri nodded. "We do. It is the only way to fight against the madness T'Challa is afflicted with." 

T'Chaka was about to tell Shuri that one day, she may find herself succumbing to the madness herself if she ever found a man or woman she loved like T'Challa loved Adia, but the sudden silence out in the fields made his concerned eyes seek out his son and Mkubwa's daughter. What he saw made him proud. 

Embraced in his son's arms was Adia, the pair sharing a kiss with one another as they lay in a tangle of limbs on the ground. Evidently, the duo tripped over each other and found themselves in each other's personal space. The absence of space between them created just the right kind of tension that led to their impassioned kissing. 

" _Finally, _" T'Chaka whispered. Now, he could notify that Adia's nights spent over at the palace would become more frequent, and tell his friend that they would soon be in-laws.__

__"Disgusting," Shuri muttered, scrunching up her nose._ _

__~*~*~*~*~*~_ _

__"Cradle the head, my panther," Adia chastised her husband. He may be a wonderful king, but for such an eager father, he did not have any idea on how to handle a baby. Little Maisha did not have the neck of an adult, and he didn't seem to get that._ _

__T'Challa glanced up at his wife of five years, who was currently trying to wrangle their three year old son, Makucha, into his pajamas. The unruly boy kept kicking off his pants and whipping his shirt off as soon as his mother went to adjust the bottoms on him. T'Challa was unsure how Shuri's personality was copied exactly into the child, but he loved his son dearly regardless of the headaches he gave his mother. "Like this, my gift?"_ _

__Adia looked up from her wiggling son, seeing T'Challa finally corrected the way he held their newborn. She knew that the cooing baby would soon fall asleep with the way her head was resting against her father's chest. "Yes, like that. That is perfect."_ _

__When they finally managed to get their children off to bed, the tired parents went to their bedroom. Together, the lay in each others arms, glad for a moment of peace and quiet. T'Challa stroked the cheek of Adia, allowing the silky feel of her skin to comfort him into a state that quieted the racing thoughts in his mind from his work as a king. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. His eyes closed, exhaustion creeping over him. As usual, Adia pressed her ear to her husband's chest and listened to his heartbeat, missing him after such a long day._ _

__These were the moments they lived for, the reason they fell in love with each other. No one could calm T'Challa like Adia could, and no one could spark life into Adia like T'Challa. Life was perfect when they were together._ _

__"I'm pregnant again, you know."_ _

__T'Challa's eyes snapped open. "We need babysitters. Three children are a lot to watch after. You already have trouble managing your entire clan, doing your training with the Dora Milaje and watching Makucha and Maisha."_ _

__"Perhaps we could get back in touch with those Avenger friends of yours. I haven't seen them since the wedding. Clint and Scott would probably be good with kids, right? Don't they have some?"_ _

__T'Challa did not trust Barton, a man who ate week-old pizza and cold hot pockets, to take care of his kids. But, Scott...well, Cassie was growing up to be a hero like her father. Perhaps that would work out. "I will make calls in the morning._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Adia: "Gift from god" or "valuable gift" in Swahili  
> Baba: "Father" in Swahili  
> Mlima Mkubwa: "Great Mountain" in Swahili  
> Maisha: "Life" in Swahili  
> Makucha: "Claws" in Swahili


End file.
